SAV-07-D Belgdor
The SAV-07-D Belgdor is a playable 1st generation Virtuaroid featured in Cyber Troopers Virtual-On: Operation Moongate. General Overview The Belgdor's arsenal uses weapons that fire live ammunition and projectiles, rather than any beam-based weapons such as the Temjin's M.P.B.L. or the Raiden's lasers. It also features a radar system on its head, but it makes its center of gravity top-heavy. As a result, it lacks potential in close-quarters combat, but is more viable towards mid- to long-range battle. Its grenade launcher fires rapidly, though the projectiles barely have any, if at all, homing ability. Its napalm bomb unleashes a chain of explosions that's not only effective for blocking enemy fire, but also causes a reasonable amount of damage. The explosions can even penetrate through barriers, making it more effective. The Belgdor's most hard-hitting weapon, however, is the homing missiles fired from its shoulder-mounted launchers. Development History SAV ~Support Attack Virtuaroid~ The composition of the Virtuaroid troops were originally supposed to be base suppression weapons. In principle, it was limited to two types of VR, the MBV (Main Battle Virtuaroid) and the SAV (Support Attack Virtuaroid). However, the mass production of the Raiden, which was originally designated as an SAV, proved hopeless due to exorbitant costs and a lack of general common sense. Subsequently, it became extremely difficult, if not outright impossible, to organize a squadron based on the original composition. The DN Corp., which took the situation seriously, decided to develop the TRV and SAV hurriedly as an alternative force. The TRV-06 Viper series was put into practical use as the former. The latter is the SAV-07 Belgdor. Stray Development Environment SAV is the abbreviated code for Support Attack Virtuaroid. From the initial tactical point of view, it was required to enable a variety of uses to support the efficient operation of the Main Battle Virtuaroid, which is the core force of the VR squadron. This is roughly divided into two concepts. One is "offensive defense" and the other is "fire support". The former was the one to function as the "vanguard" to put its strength into the most effective point, in cooperative battle with the Main Battle Virtuaroid (abbreviated MBV hereinafter), and to have strong, armored defensive power when needed. The latter is to promptly rearwardly re-deploy after the MBV's penetration into the front lines, to efficiently support the MBV's combat ability by cooperating with the TRV. It was required to have devastatingly destructive, unmistakable firepower, with minimal mobility. The HBV-05 Raiden met the requirements for both concepts, but the paucity of the total amount of production units caused the project to wane. DNA was keenly aware of the necessity of the SAV, so as a matter of course, they were eager to develop alternative models. However, with the trend of DN at the time, it was unlikely that the development of any new models would be authorized. Nevertheless, the DN executive committee cried for DNA and approved the development of the new SAV as a result of a strange and complicated political drama developed afterwards. However, the budget allocated to the development was just "the sparrow's tears" in terms of the development staff at the time, and there was no room for a new design. At this point, the SAV was destined to be a low-priced version that totally adopted the diversity of existing products and parts. The reaction of problems erupted in the HBV-05, and was heavily reflected in the newly initiated development of the XAV-07 development concept. Overcoming the shortcomings revealed in the HBV-05 was a major goal. The objective was to reflect on the high price to "less expensive", and to reflect the decrease in performance stemmed from the top-heavy weight distribution caused by the shoulder-mounted Ali-02r laser irradiators to "be lighter". Only by solving these problems would it be possible to manufacture mass-produced versions of general-purpose VRs that are, for the first time, suitable for non-specialised VR pilots. A Makeshift and Compromised Development The first thing that they acknowledged is the skeleton system, which is the basic component of the machine. However, it was impossible to redesign the skeleton system, which was optimized for low-cost and lightweight directions. Therefore, it was inevitable to divert the skeleton of the HBV-05. Of course, the production costs are expensive with mere diversion, so they had to change the materials. As a result, strength was decreased by 25%. As materials changed, however, there was a corresponding reduction in weight of 16%. Next was the power unit. It was changed to a low-priced, low-power one (the same type as used in the prototype XAV-05-t01). However, the t01 unit was actually bulkier in terms of weight than that of the HBV-05. The development team nonetheless succumbed to the attractiveness of the t01 unit's 50% lower production cost. The armor could not escape from the reconsideration flow based on low-cost lightweight directions. As a result, a reduction of about 40% was implemented compared to the HBV-05, and the defensive power subsequently deteriorated. In addition, the "vanguard" usage as "offensive defense" required for the SAV concept has become almost impossible to realize. As for this matter, both the development management headquarters and DNA were both pros and cons. In the end, however, arrangement of the head count was given priority, and a fundamental solution to the problem was delayed. It was an armed relationship that could not be avoided. The diverted skeleton system of the HBV-05 was optimized for the installation of the Ali-02r laser irradiators, so this was incompatible with anything else. Of course, it was inevitable that similar laser equipment to the HBV-05's was speechless in terms of cost, but there was no definitive measure as to what to do with alternative armaments. What was ultimately adopted among the candidates for alternative armaments was a pair of mediocre other-purpose missile launchers. This launcher (Tm-203), brought in by the non-affiliated timid company, had a reload time from the first shots of 0.96 seconds. It was considered an excellent weapon. At that time, it was at a level that could not be said, but it was cheap anyways. Also, because they could expect 30% reduction in terms of weight, they got the evaluation that it is excellent in cost and performance. The launcher itself was not originally designed for the XAV-07, but since the basic design itself was not particularly peaky, there was a prospect that the specification change would be relatively easy. However, a terrible trap awaited the manufacturing. Pitfalls of mounted weapons Tm-203 The Tm-203 was not under consideration to be mounted on mobile weapons in the first place. For this reason, the block of the missile's targeting and guidance control systems was considerably bulky. As for the opinion of timid at the time of adoption appraisal, it is said that the miniaturization was not difficult to perform, and the DN Corp. made this view reasonable, as well. However, when they actually started, it was impossible to achieve effective miniaturization without making any drastic design changes. The uncertain DN Corp. is struggling to cope with this, but at this point, there is no such thing as scheduling slack. So, it is decided that an ad hoc countermeasure remedy would be taken. There was no one in the development staff that would agree, but the targeting and guidance control systems were put together into a large, plate-like monocoque frame that measures 8m wide and 2m thick. It was mounted on the head. As a result, the original purpose of "solving the top-heavy problem of the fuselage" which had been so loudly recited during the planning stages was tragically collapsed. The XAV-07 has become a top-heavy fuselage, more so than the HBV-05. In addition, the distortion of the "makeshift" development program at this time surfaced at once, and the imbalance of the maneuverability due to inconsistencies between the power source and the fuselage structure is quite serious. It was getting jumbled. There was nothing particularly brilliant about the secondary armament, as well. The miniature launcher, BB-94, which was adopted, was a weaker delayed type sold only cheap by example. The BB-94, which was forcibly installed in the middle, was not particularly conspicuous in terms of performance, and it was never reliable as a secondary firepower in close combat for VRs. Therefore, an overwhelming disadvantage was predicted for melee combat, but its tactical application has already been limited to the backward support type, and it has not been regarded as an issue anymore. However, because it was a very bulky substitute, the instability of the fuselage's weight balance further deteriorated. If there was any salvaging factor, it was a napalm bomb throwing system equipped with a minor change from the Power Bomb installed in the MBV-04 Temjin. Though it was not intended from the beginning, it was relatively reputable as the most reliable armed weapon - because the system is user-friendly. SAV-07 Belgdor In this way, the XAV-07, which was developed in rushed work, was able to be adopted in V.C.0097 under the fuselage code SAV-07 with the designation of "Belgdor". However, by no means was the evaluation ever considered pleasant. Its mobility performance was unstable anyhow. Regardless of the weapons to be equipped, it does not mean that it was especially inferior, especially if one is to take one of them, it would pack a comprehensive punch. For this reason, the disappointment that "hard to use" was unavoidable from the beginning. However, it is only in the terms of price and the production process that the Belgdor has other VRs beat in those areas, so they were produced and deployed in large quantities. Ironically, Belgdor was the most popular among the first generation VRs, and it was the most commonly seen model. As a matter of course, most VR pilots will be boarding this, and the VR, for them, was unified with the impression that "it is difficult to handle, difficult to fight, and a new weapon with a low degree of perfection". After all, the Belgdor is a combat machine made by a combination of brute materials and brute force. It certainly was not a particularly poor substitute (even though there was nothing to protrude), if limited on specifications. However, a highly consistent mosaic of products demanded a great deal of skill to maximize their potential, and that burden was to be imposed on the pilot. The Belgdor had stepped away from the original concept of "mass-produced weapons for general infantry". These deficiencies were not fundamentally solved, due to a factor in the distortion of the development stance. In the end, things which were covered for the "makeshift" purpose can never play any more roles. In order for the VR unit with the main duty of firepower support to be able to complete its duty independently, had to wait for the appearance of the HBV-10 Dorkas. Variations *'SAV-07-3M/6 Belgdor': The Belgdor wasn't exactly the most popular Virtuaroid for pilots, as its top-heavy center of gravity compromised its stability and handling to the point where it could fall over, especially in uneven terrain. Even from a weaponry standpoint, it was looked down upon. However, many Belgdor units were made because of their inexpensive production costs. In addition to that, the 8th Plant "Flesh Refoe" tried to prohibit Virtuaroid development. This lead to the 3rd Plant "Mooney Valley" to try and improve upon the Belgdor, developing a simplified model and attempting to resolve the Virtuaroid's stability issue around the feet. Nevertheless, improving the 3M/6's performance proved an impossible task due to a number of defects in the basic design. With that said, it was one of DNA's main Virtuaroid models by V.C.a2. *'SAV-07-Q Belmate': A variation of the Belgdor developed as a two-person training VR, featuring a new and improved radar system and enhanced armor. The VR's center of gravity and handling is also improved, due to the head unit using lighter materials in its construction. It is also armed with a submachine gun weapon in place of the grenade launcher. This VR was briefly used in Operation Sand Scythe by the S.H.B.V.D. during the events of One Man Rescue. It is seen as something of a transitional model towards the 2nd generation SAV-326 Grys-Vok. Gallery SAV07BelgdorFiringMissiles.png|CG - Belgdor firing homing missiles SAV07BelgdorHD1.png|In-game model - 1P, front SAV07BelgdorHD1A.png|In-game model - 1P, rear SAV07BelgdorHD2.png|In-game model - 2P, front SAV07BelgdorHD2A.png|In-game model - 2P, rear Gameplay Strategies As Belgdor * The napalm bomb can flush enemies from cover and penetrates through obstacles. It is even immune to Power Bomb explosions! ** Please note; If you use it more than five times, it takes a really long time to reload. *Do NOT, under any circumstances, attempt close combat fighting with the Belgdor unless you know EXACTLY what you're doing; It has the worst close combat capabilities in the game. Your ranged attacks are your best bet, depending on your skill level! Against Belgdor * Well, most beginners lose their money here. He loves to dash and release his homing missiles. The homing missiles can really knock your VR down, even if it is a Raiden. * Do a side dash, and he'll inexplicably jump for no apparent reason whatsoever. (All the AI-operated Virtuaroids from Belgdor onwards will jump) When he lands, unload your arsenal, continue dashing like mad and beware of the napalm bombs! * To evade the homing missiles, wait until he launches them and then dash to either side at the last possible second (ie, just before they hit). * When you jump, he'll automatically loose his missiles. Do a jump-cancel and as he launches them, and THEN you can counterattack him. * As mentioned, his close combat ability is the worst in the game, so if you can manage to get in close enough to him, let him have it with your melee attack(s)! (More applicable with the Viper II, Temjin, Fei-Yen, Dorkas or Apharmd) Glitches * Hold the direction you wish to move, then press up and down while holding the direction. In other words, move in a diagonal-like direction while moving in the desired direction, all at the same time. You'll know when you get it right; Belgdor zooms across the map FASTER than some VRs dash! ** This is referred to as "rowing". * While moving (outside of dash), hold the guard button to continue moving in that direction. This cannot be performed WHILE dashing, for a dash renders it useless. Dashing can be done WHILE rowing, though! Category:Virtuaroids Category:Support Attack Virtuaroids Category:1st Generation VRs Category:Operation Moongate Category:Mooney Valley/Adax VRs